


Power

by cottonyunie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Alla fine non ti ho preparato niente...non sono proprio tagliata per fare la casalinga, a quanto pare.»Yamazaki Sōsuke x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Power

L'afa di agosto aveva reso, in pochi giorni, l'aria quasi del tutto irrespirabile in ogni angolo della nazione. Il sole splendente era fisso nel cielo ed illuminava intensamente quella torrida giornata. Le stradine delle città erano desolate e le finestre di ville e palazzi erano completamente spalancate, nella speranza che anche un flebile soffio di vento smorzasse tutto quell'insostenibile calore.

Una coppia di ragazzi era rintanata in casa, quel pomeriggio, al riparo dai raggi solari. Un fastidioso ronzio, proveniente dal ventilatore che imperterrito non faceva altro che spostare la pesante aria calda e riversarla sulle due figure, disturbava il silenzio assoluto in cui era sprofondato l'appartamento. Una serie di mugugni e borbottii confusi, però, si aggiunsero allo snervante fruscio delle eliche che ruotavano prepotenti, diventando man man più nitido e comprensibile.

«Mmh...Sou-kun. Ho voglia di torta.» bofonchiò la voce lamentosa ed acuta della ragazza che, con le gambe sottili stese lungo il divano beige in pelle e il capo appoggiato alle cosce toniche del compagno, non faceva che girarsi e rigirarsi in preda alla noia. Si scostò delle ciocche di capelli, le cui punte erano tinte di blu, dalla fronte sudaticcia, emanando qualche sbuffo innervosito. Puntò lo sguardo ambrato sul volto assorto del ragazzo, che non sembrava darla vinta al caldo sfiancante che era penetrato senza indugio nella casa. Gli occhi turchesi erano assottigliati e concentrati nella lettura di un libro, che teneva tra le dita affusolate della mano destra, appoggiata al bracciolo. L'altra mano, invece, era inconsciamente impegnata a disegnare piccoli cerchi concentrici sulla porzione di pelle candida che la canotta di lei lasciava scoperta. Pareva rimanere indifferente alla calura soffocante, così come al corpo bollente della ragazza premuto sulle sue gambe, ma non si lasciava sfuggire come i larghi pantaloncini della compagna si sollevassero al minimo movimento e il rossore sul suo volto accaldato si facesse sempre più vivido.

«Dai, Sou-kun, non ignorarmi!» brontolò ancora lei, ignara dell'effetto afrodisiaco che quella visione aveva sul povero ragazzo. Sousuke era di certo un ragazzo serio e con la testa sulle spalle, ma persino lui sarebbe potuto impazzire da un momento all'altro in una situazione simile. Nonostante tutto, riusciva a non perdere troppo la sua compostezza, impegnandosi con tutte le sue forze.

Era già la quarta volte che rileggeva le stesse tre righe, ignorandone il significato e ritornando al punto di partenza. La sua concentrazione cominciava a fare cilecca di più ogni volta che Erika spostava, accidentalmente, il suo peso dove non avrebbe dovuto. Chiuse con un tonfo sordo il libro dalle pagine ingiallite, stringendo la copertina tra pollice ed indice. Sospirò, ignorando di proposito i versi vittoriosi che lei gli stava rivolgendo, avendo finalmente attirato la sua attenzione.

«Sou-kun, sto per morire di noia.»

Le parole ovattate raggiunsero a stento le orecchie di Sousuke, che sembrava accusare molto più il caldo di quanto avesse fatto fino ad allora. Erika aveva sprofondato il viso nella stoffa umidiccia della canotta nera del moro, circondandogli subito i fianchi con le braccia esili. La mano di Sousuke si fermò improvvisamente da quel massaggio paradisiaco che aveva rilassato i muscoli spossati della ragazza, portandola ad emettere un grugnito insoddisfatto.

«Sei stata tu a dire di voler rimanere a casa.» constatò lui, afferrando una bottiglietta dell'acqua, ormai non più abbastanza fresca, per portarsela alle labbra sottili. Si sentiva la gola secca e la bocca pastosa, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sonno durato una settimana.

«Ho detto di voler stare sola con te, stupido! Sono stufa di avere Rin tra i piedi anche in quei pochi giorni in cui non sei in servizio.»

Gli occhi della ragazza saettarono verso l'alto, mentre allontanava leggermente il volto dal fisico tonico di lui. Percorsero lentamente le linee muscolari ben definite ed evidenti sotto la maglia ormai intrisa di sudore e continuarono lungo la clavicola semiscoperta, fino a raggiungere la mandibola spigolosa che piccole gocce d'acqua erano intente a percorrere. Il fiato le venne subito meno, mentre sentì il corpo andare in fiamme e strinse le gambe appiccicose. L'ascendente che lui poteva esercitare su di lei non era da meno del contrario, soprattutto grazie agli anni di allenamento per la squadra di nuoto e la riabilitazione per la spalla. Fu rapida a rubare dalle mani di Sousuke la bottiglietta, terminando poi le poche gocce di acqua rimanenti, sotto lo sguardo di disappunto del ragazzo.

«Lo sai che sei davvero bello?»

Sousuke inarcò un sopracciglio, lasciando che un ghigno ilare gli curvasse le labbra. Portò una mano tra i folti capelli lisci di Erika, ora seduta sulle sue gambe, spingendole delicatamente il viso ammaliato verso il suo, divertito.

«Non ti farai perdonare così facilmente per avermi dato dello stupido.» sussurrò a pochi centimetri di distanza dalle labbra di lei, circondandole i fianchi stretti con il braccio libero ed infilando una mano sotto il tessuto leggero della canotta grigia che le copriva la schiena.

Erika gli si avvicinò maggiormente, arrivando quasi a colmare le distanze. Lo osservò boccheggiare, pentitosi del suo stesso gioco, mentre sfiorava il suo corpo marmoreo con le mani affusolate.

«Non ne ho bisogno, dato che ho ragione.» controbatté tutto d'un tratto, allontanandosi con uno scatto repentino ed un sorriso glorioso sul volto. L'espressione di Sousuke, di solito seria e quasi intimidatoria, sembrava quella di un bambino a cui sono state rubate le caramelle, e lei non riusciva a fare altro che a gioire dell'effetto che poteva avere su di lui. Non che lei non stesse soffrendo di quella lontananza improvvisa, ma preferiva di gran lunga farsi desiderare.

Ancora divertita dallo sguardo irritato e deluso che le stava rivolgendo, Erika gli rifilò un rapido bacio sulla punta del naso, per poi incitarlo ad alzarsi e cambiarsi per uscire. Se fosse rimasta un secondo di più in casa, non aveva dubbi che sarebbe collassata per il caldo e la noia, per tanto era disposta persino a mettere piede in quella landa infernale che doveva essere l'esterno, pur di evitare quella fine. Il suo metodo per convincere Sousuke si era rivelato efficace, seppur avesse comportato, come conseguenza, un adorabile quanto snervante broncio sul suo viso già troppo serio.

Era ormai il tramonto quando i due si chiusero la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle. In pochi passi raggiunsero la caffetteria che erano soliti frequentare, lui, in apparenza ancora un po' irritato, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni grigi lunghi fino al ginocchio, e lei stretta attorno al braccio sinistro del compagno con un ghigno soddisfatto sul viso. Il suono armonioso delle campanelle appese alla porta in legno massiccio si disperse nel locale, non appena i due fecero il loro ingresso. La clientela era di gran lunga meno numerosa del solito, come ci si poteva aspettare, ma le facce familiari non erano comunque poche. Presero posto nell'usuale tavolino per due, posto in un angolo appartato della caffetteria. Una serie di ventole rinfrescavano l'ambiente dall'alto del soffitto ligneo, ruotando pacatamente.

«Sei ancora offeso?» ridacchiò la ragazza, prendendosi gioco del compagno. Lui, in tutta risposta, inarcò un sopracciglio e le rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e vendicarsi di quelle provocazioni.

«E perché mai dovrei?» borbottò irritato. Sousuke non amava alimentare le discussioni, ma quando si trattava di tenerle testa in qualche litigio scherzoso, non pensava nemmeno di farsi indietro a servirle la vittoria su un piatto d'argento. Sapeva quanto la sua Erika potesse diventare competitiva e persino un po' sadica, perciò non si lasciava intimidire dai suoi tentativi di metterlo in difficoltà. Questo dinamismo teneva accesa la passione tra i due costantemente, portandoli a stuzzicarsi giocosamente fino allo sfinimento, quasi fosse una sfiancante lotta per il potere. Non erano una coppia comune, tantomeno banale, ma non se ne preoccupavano. Infondo, si andavano bene così, lui così serio e restio a prendere l'iniziativa, lei così impulsiva ed impudente. Ordinarono un paio di bibite ghiacciate, lasciando in sospeso quel gioco di botta e risposta che non si sarebbe di certo concluso pacificamente, almeno per i loro canoni.

«Dovremmo seriamente aggiustare il climatizzatore o finiremo per squagliarci.» fu il pensiero che fece capolino fuori dalle labbra di Sousuke, poco dopo. Convivevano da poco, perciò ancora non riuscivano ad essere attrezzati alla perfezione per ogni evenienza. Avevano procrastinato la riparazione del vecchio condizionatore, non aspettandosi un tale caldo estenuante, finendo per pentirsene amaramente.

«Fortunatamente non siamo a corto di metodi per riscaldarci. E visto che si prevede un inverno piuttosto freddo...» l'allusione della ragazza rimase sospesa sulle sue labbra per pochi attimi, poi si dissolse, quando il cellulare del moro prese a squillare, lasciando spazio ad un accenno di irritazione. Sousuke parve seccato dalla telefonata e si limitò ad annuire per tutta la sua durata. Era il suo unico giorno libero e, scherzi a parte, passare le giornate con Erika cullati dalla beata nullafacenza era la cosa più soddisfacente a cui potesse ambire. Stare in casa sua, con la sua ragazza, parlare di bollette e tappezzeria, per quanto potesse suonare ridicolo, era ciò che lo faceva stare meglio. Si sentiva indipendente e a stento credeva di essere arrivato già a quel punto della sua vita, quel momento in cui poteva finalmente realizzare qualcosa di suo. Con lo sguardo più cupo ed un'espressione quasi colpevole sul viso affilato, terminò la chiamata e ripose il cellulare in una tasca.

«Devi proprio?» domandò lagnosa lei, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano e assottigliando lo sguardo infastidita. Non era raro che quei momenti di pura e semplice quotidianità venissero bruscamente interrotti, spazzando via ogni piano ed ogni scherzo. Infilò la forchetta in un pezzo di crostata e se la portò alle labbra, prendendo a masticare con forza. Erika aveva intuito si trattasse di lavoro, ma ne ebbe la conferma quando Sousuke le rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto.

«A quanto pare hanno bisogno di me.» esitò qualche istante nel continuare, ancora un po' insicuro nel mostrare apertamente i suoi sentimenti, «ti prometto che rimedierò stasera.»

«Non sono gli unici ad avere bisogno di te, stupido.» sussurrò lei, con un ché di malinconico. Solitamente non avrebbe fatto storie, capiva quanto fosse importante il lavoro per Sousuke e lo rispettava per questo, ma da qualche giorno non riusciva a controllare le sue emozioni. Le sembrava di comportarsi in modo più infantile e di provare sensazioni del tutto amplificate, ma non riusciva a controllarsi. Si era limitata ad incolpare la sindrome premestruale e ad ignorare gli atteggiamenti che non poteva fare a meno di assumere, ma, nonostante questo, la cosa non era minimamente sfuggita al compagno.

Sousuke sospirò. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, quanto preoccupato ed ansioso. Una certa idea gli era passata per la testa, ma aveva preferito tenerla per sé e far finta di niente. Non era possibile che fosse qualcosa del genere, assolutamente. Si sporse leggermente ed allungò il braccio, arrivando a sfiorare la guancia arrossata della ragazza. Strofinò delicatamente il pollice contro le sue labbra rosee, contratte in un piccolo broncio. L'istinto gli diceva di afferrarle il viso e baciarla fino allo sfinimento, per ore ed ore, al punto di lacerarsi le labbra a vicenda e dimenticare come respirare. Invece, si alzò con una lentezza nervosa, si chinò verso di lei e le baciò la fronte con dolcezza. Di tempo per rimediare ne avrebbe trovato a tutti costi.

«Ti riaccompagno a casa?» propose il moro, sfilando dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni il portafogli in tessuto nero.

La compagna scosse pacatamente la testa, «Penso che chiamerò quell'esaltato di Ki-chan e lo costringerò a farmi compagnia. Non strafare come al solito, a lavoro.» concluse, terminando la porzione di torta rimasta. Il volto crucciato di Sousuke rendeva ben evidente il moto di gelosia che lo avrebbe condotto ad una discussione inutile, pertanto si affrettò ad annuire e a tirar fuori dal portafogli la somma necessaria. Era consapevole di quale legame profondo legasse quei due, infondo lei e Kisumi erano amici d'infanzia ed erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, ma non riusciva a fidarsi del tutto di quel tipo così affabile ed allegro.

«Come preferisci.» rispose brevemente, l'ombra di un broncio sulla bocca, prima di salutarla con un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

Erika fu rapida ad accertarsi che nessuno stesse guardando nella loro direzione, prima di afferrare il cotone della maglia nera del ragazzo e trattenerlo in quella posizione. Quel lato palesemente geloso di Sousuke la divertiva non poco, seppure lui cercasse di nascondere quel tratto del suo carattere, ma quel suo atteggiamento così audace finiva sempre per essere un modo per sentirlo un po' più suo. Sebbene amasse provocare il suo uomo quasi fino all'esasperazione, si sentiva fin troppo possessiva nei suoi confronti e non esitava a marcare il territorio il più possibile.

«O magari potrei fare la spesa e cucinare qualcosa di buono per il tuo rientro, da brava casalinga.»

«Pensavo odiassi quel ruolo.» Il moro, una volta allontanatosi dal volto dell'altra, accennò un ghigno in risposta. Solitamente era proprio a lui a cucinare, quando non troppo impegnato con il lavoro. Sapeva perfettamente quanto Erika detestasse il concetto di donna che passa le giornate in casa a pulire e preparare da mangiare. Era persino consapevole che, almeno per il momento, l'idea di sposarsi o fare dei figli era accantonata in un angolo irraggiungibile della sua mente. Voleva godersi quell'indipendenza, il brivido di essere abbastanza adulta da poter fare ciò che voleva, ma abbastanza giovane da farlo spensieratamente. Sousuke la capiva, provava le stesse sensazioni, ma in cuor suo il desiderio di mettere su famiglia sorgeva sempre più forte.

«Già, ma voglio mettere in pratica i tuoi insegnamenti culinari.»

«Il sale è nel contenitore blu, lo zucchero in quello verde. Oh, e attenta a non esagerare con le spezie...e ricordati di controllare il tempo di cottura degli ingredienti, anche se dopo aver lavorato con questo caldo sarei disposto a mangiare anche dei pezzi di carbone.»

«Si, si, certo. Adesso vattene o mi farai passare la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.»

Dopo qualche altra raccomandazione, a cui aveva ormai smesso di prestare attenzione, Erika rimase sola, ordinò un altro pezzo di crostata ed attese pazientemente. Forse era colpa dello stress, ma sembrava esser diventata insaziabile. Nel frattempo, la sua mente vagò tra i vari piatti che avrebbe potuto cucinare per ingannare il tempo e, una volta presa una decisione ed aver optato per degli involtini di melanzane ripieni di vitello al miso, si affrettò verso il conbini del quartiere. La temperatura sembrava essersi stabilizzata un po', ora che il sole stava finalmente calando, e l'afa pareva essersi dissolta. Sospirò di sollievo quando, una volta entrata nel minimarket, si avvicinò ai frigoriferi che mantenevano freschi il cibo, lasciando avidamente che il fresco le sfiorasse la pelle. Girovagò non troppo a lungo alla ricerca del necessario e, infine, decise di acquistare una cassetta gelato che potesse rimediare al caldo infernale di quelle giornate.

Il suo buonumore, però, svanì all'istante, lasciando spazio ad una forte sensazione di nausea che il solo posare lo sguardo sul dolce le aveva provocato. Si portò in fretta una mano alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi. Respirò profondamente e, d'istinto, si portò una mano allo stomaco. In quel momento, una malsana idee le si fece spazio nella testa, mentre l'agitazione e la nausea non facevano che aumentare. Una commessa le si avvicinò, preoccupata, e le chiese se fosse tutto a posto, ma Erika non fu in grado di risponderle. Abbandonò il carrello mezzo pieno nel corridoio, che le pareva ormai troppo angusto, e corse a perdifiato fuori dal supermercato. Fece appena in tempo a mettere piede sulla strada, prima di rigettare tra i cespugli incolti.

La stessa idea, che sembrava essere una spiegazione più che valida per il stato incontrollabile, continuava a torreggiare tra i suoi pensieri, impetuosa ed inarrestabile, ma lei si rifiutava di accettarne la possibilità. Non aveva dimenticato la pillola, ne era più che certa. Cercò di convincersi che si trattasse di un semplice virus intestinale o, ancora più forzatamente, il solito ciclo irregolare che destabilizzava un po' le sue condizioni fisiche. Recuperò dalla borsa una bottiglietta d'acqua e ne bevve un sorso generoso, poi prese a masticare una mentina per liberarsi del sapore amaro che le era rimasto in bocca. Decise che sarebbe passata in farmacia per procurarsi dei fermenti lattici e sarebbe guarita in un paio di giorni, senza che nessuno sapesse niente.

Quando riuscì a trascinarsi davanti al bancone della farmacia sotto lo sguardo, nascosto dagli occhiali sottili, di una donna di mezz'età in camice bianco e dai capelli tinti di castano raccolti in una crocchia, le parole le morirono tra le labbra e gli occhi le si inumidirono. Era troppo impensierita e terrorizzata per uscire da lì solo con qualche rimedio per l'influenza. Strinse le mani tremanti tra loro, imponendosi di mantenere la calma. Non c'era verso che fosse incinta per davvero, pertanto provare non le costava niente. Si schiarì la gola e chiese alla donna un test di gravidanza, cercando di apparire più calma possibile. Si ripeteva che fosse solo un semplice controllo, doveva assicurarsi di scartare al cento percento quella possibilità, perchè non c'era altro modo in cui le cose potessero andare. Con un sorriso cordiale, la farmacista le porse la scatolina rettangolare e pochi attimi dopo, Erika fu nuovamente per strada, diretta verso casa.

«Alla fine non ho nemmeno fatto la spesa...Dio, che figura.» mormorò sconfortata, mentre trafficava nella borsa alla ricerca delle chiavi. Pensò che alla fine avrebbe ordinato del cibo d'asporto e che, in qualche modo, si sarebbe fatta perdonare da Sousuke. Infondo, era l'unico a sopportare davvero il suo essere infantile e arrogante, insieme ad ogni altro lato irritante del suo carattere.

Solitamente detestava usare l'ascensore, le sembrava di soffocare, ma si sentiva la gambe cedere ad ogni passo e non avrebbe nemmeno immaginato di salire quattro piani a piedi in quelle condizioni. Le ante metalliche l'accolsero poco dopo, accompagnate da una forte inquietudine. Erika si lasciò andare contro la parete, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Le girava tremendamente la testa e la nausea si ostinava a farle compagnia. Non vedeva l'ora di togliersi ogni minimo dubbio dalla testa e dormire sonni tranquilli. Entrò in casa silenziosamente, come un ladro, attanagliata da una serie di futili sensi di colpa. La libertà di gestire la propria vita che aveva sempre cercato sarebbe andata in frantumi da lì a qualche minuto? Era l'unico pensiero che riuscisse a formulare.

Un conato di vomito, più forte del precedente, la costrinse a precipitarsi verso il piccolo bagno dalle pareti piastrellate e ad ignorare la suoneria del cellulare, che risuonava persistente nella stanza adiacente. Continuò per un po', accumulando una serie di chiamate perse da parte di Sousuke, mentre l'ansia e la preoccupazione si trasformavano in un mal di testa martellante nella testa di Erika, proprio la stessa ragazza che per tutta una vita aveva dichiarato di non avere intenzione di sprecare la propria giovinezza a causa delle responsabilità di una madre. Lei, poi, con i bambini nemmeno ci sapeva fare e la sua pazienza risultava decisamente limitata. Forse il destino avverso o qualche intervento divino aveva deciso di ribaltare la situazione e metterle davanti il risultato positivo di quel test. Come diamine avrebbe potuto parlarne con Sousuke, se nemmeno aveva intenzione di tenerlo? Era un suo diritto, quello di saperlo, ma la ragazza sapeva che il moro non avrebbe mai accettato che la possibilità di diventare padre gli sfumasse tra le dita. Tra i due, lui era di certo il più sensibile, quello che se la cavava meglio nell'esprimere ciò che provava e quello più deciso sul suo futuro. Erika, invece, non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse nella sua vita. Continuava a passare da un lavoretto instabile ad un altro, vivendo all'occasione, ed era ancora troppo immatura per rinunciare alle uscite libere fra amiche o alle serate romantiche col suo ragazzo. Stava accadendo tutto così in fretta che, a malapena, riusciva a credere di essere laureata e di convivere con la persona che amava. Ammettere ad alta voce di essere incinta avrebbe significato realizzare come la sua vita stesse scorrendo tra le sue mani, minuto dopo minuto, senza che potesse controllarla.

Si rese conto di essere rimasta fin troppo in quel bagno, con il test tra le mani e gli occhi secchi e vitrei, quando sentì la porta d'ingresso chiudersi pesantemente, sotto il tocco sfinito di Sousuke. Il caldo doveva averlo stremato e lei non era nemmeno riuscita a mantenere la sua promessa, per non parlare dell'enorme peso che si era appena caricata sulle spalle. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di guardare il compagno negli occhi, mentre sentimenti così contrastanti albergavano in lei. Si sentiva ingiusta ed egoista nel lasciare che quei pensieri le scorressero nella mente, ma non poteva farne a meno. Si sentiva talmente ingenua ed impreparata, come poteva crescere un altro essere umano?

«Erika?» la voce roca di Sousuke la richiamò a bassa voce, dall'altro lato della porta bianca. Una nota preoccupata era evidente nel tono sommesso del ragazzo, che contribuì ad inumidire gli occhi della ragazza. Lui non faceva che prendersi cura di lei, ormai da anni, senza mai infastidirla e sopportando ogni suo egoistico capriccio, con quale coraggio poteva anche solo pensare di nascondergli una cosa simile?

«Qualcosa non va? Ho provato a chiamarti, alla fine Rin mi ha dato il cambio e sono riuscito a liberarmi prima del previsto...»

Un singhiozzo strozzato sfuggì al controllo della ragazza, rannicchiata contro la parete, con la testa sepolta tra le ginocchia. Non voleva che Sousuke la vedesse in quello stato, non voleva che la compatisse o che la odiasse per quei pensieri orribili. Voleva solamente che tutto si fermasse, che una voragine si aprisse nel pavimento e la trascinasse lontano da tutto e da tutti, persino dalla sua stessa mente. Aveva il terrore di deluderlo, di allontanarlo.

Il moro bussò pacatamente un paio di volte, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. Sospirò profondamente, immaginando che il presentimento che lo aveva accompagnato in quei giorni si fosse avverato. Si appoggiò alla porta di legno e si lasciò scivolare giù, finendo per sedersi sul pavimento, più freddo di quanto si aspettasse. Mettere in moto il cervello e pensare era sul serio l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, non aspettava altro che liberarsi della divisa blu e lanciarsi sul letto, cullato dall'aria condizionata e dalle mani dolci e sottili della sua Erika. Era evidente che le cose si fossero complicate e anche parecchio. Erika sapeva essere davvero testarda, quando voleva, e le bastava la minima insicurezza per chiudersi a riccio e respingere chiunque, persino lui. Si passò una mano tra i morbidi capelli scuri, incerto su cosa fare. Sentì lo scrosciare dell'acqua e la voce bassa della ragazza mormorare qualcosa, prima che la porta si aprisse, rivelando la figura pallida di lei.

Sousuke si alzò in tutta fretta, tenendo lo sguardo fisso in quello lucido e sfuggente della compagna.

«Alla fine non ti ho preparato niente...non sono proprio tagliata per fare la casalinga, a quanto pare.» ridacchiò debolmente lei, ravviandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Non è un caso che quello dalle stupefacenti doti culinarie sia io.» ironizzò lui, sorridendole affabile. Si domandò se avesse esagerato a preoccuparsi così tanto, se non considerasse Erika più fragile di quanto in realtà non fosse.

Lei sorrise di rimando, continuando ad evitare gli occhi color acquamarina del ragazzo. Era consapevole che procrastinare non sarebbe servito a niente, ma sembrava che tutto il coraggio le fosse stato risucchiato via dalle vene, lasciandola in balia della codardia e della paura. Non rispose subito, aspettò che le braccia possenti del moro le circondassero calorosamente la vita, ignorando il caldo tremendo e il sudore che aveva reso la loro pelle lucida e appiccicosa. Aspettò che le dita lunghe e ruvide di Sousuke le attraversassero i capelli e le accarezzassero lentamente il collo, provocando una serie di brividi lungo la sua schiena esile, coperta dal cotone leggero. Aspettò che l'unico pensiero nella sua mente urlasse quanto fosse fortunata ad averlo accanto, con tutte le sue imperfezioni e i suoi difetti.

«Sou-kun...» mormorò tremante, mentre sentiva le lacrime silenziose spargersi sulla camicia bluastra del ragazzo, che continuava imperterrito con i suoi gesti delicati, entrambi in piedi in quel piccolo corridoio, illuminati a malapena dalla luce fioca alle loro spalle e aggrappati con forza l'una all'altro.

«Non mi sono sentita bene...A dire il vero, é da qualche giorno che continuo ad avere sbalzi d'umore e nausee improvvise. Sou-kun, io...ho—ho fatto il test...ed è risultato positivo.» bascicò Erika, guidata più dall'esasperazione che dal coraggio, stanca di dover pensare ancora. Sousuke sorrise, anche se lei non avrebbe potuto vederlo, e si chinò leggermente per baciarle la pelle candida del collo. Ripeté lo stesso gesto lungo la mandibola, fino a raggiungere le gote rosate e la punta del naso delicato. Le baciò la tempia con una dolcezza inaspettata, cancellando dalla mente della ragazza ogni pensiero ed ogni preoccupazione. Parlare non sarebbe servito a niente, non in quel momento, perché sapevano entrambi che l'unica cosa di cui avevano bisogno era darsi forza a vicenda. Non si sarebbe più trattato di una guerra al potere tra le loro indoli impetuose, ma di una condivisione del trono. Avrebbero prestato la propria forza l'uno all'altro e avrebbero accettato qualsiasi cosa il destino avesse riservato per loro.

Erika scacciò via quella troppa delicatezza come un vento travolgente, poggiando con forza le mani sulla nuca del ragazzo ed attirandolo a sé con tutte le sue forze. Godé del contatto bollente con la sua bocca, con le labbra arrossate e la lingua impaziente, esplorò il suo corpo con le mani tremanti e decise ancora una volta che le sue paure potevano essere spazzate via solamente dalla sua presenza. La sua vita non sarebbe precipitata nella trappola monotona della maternità, se lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco. Ogni istante in cui condividevano gli stessi respiri, diventava essenziale ed indimenticabile. Niente che provenisse da quel rapporto di così forte dipendenza poteva rendere la sua vita un inferno, come aveva creduto fino ad allora. E Sousuke non aveva avuto bisogno di parole per farle capire quanto questo bastasse loro per affrontare il futuro. E continuò a non averne bisogno nemmeno quando si trascinarono distrattamente verso la camera da letto, avvinghiati quasi per necessità e desiderosi di sentirsi sempre più vicini, fino al mattino dopo. Il candore del lenzuolo si fondeva con le pelli sudate delle loro gambe intrecciate, mentre gli ancora flebili raggi solari penetravano dalle finestre per illuminare le loro mani, unite come una sola.

«Spero che la piccola non prenda il tuo caratteraccio.» borbottò il moro, con la voce pastosa e gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, lasciando un pigro bacio sulla spalla di lei. Con un mugugno, Erika si voltò nella sua direzione, incontrando lo sguardo di un limpido color del mare, mentre l'accenno di un broncio le curvava le labbra, leggermente arrossate.

«Come cavolo fai a sapere che sarà femmina, tu?»

Sousuke ridacchiò, lasciandosi cadere di schiena sul materasso e sospirando. Non riusciva ad esprimere a parole quanto si sentisse felice e completo in quel momento. La ragazza gattonò fino a ritrovarsi col mento sul petto allenato dell'altro, beandosi della vista che aveva sotto gli occhi. Con un rapido movimento gli rifilò un bacio sulle labbra, l'ennesimo, prima di seppellire il viso sul suo fianco e lasciarsi coccolare dalle carezze assorte che il moro le stava regalando.

«É solo un presentimento.»


End file.
